


Oh, love...

by EmmanuelleNtambwe1997



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Francis Freeman, Francis Freeman x plus size reader, Francis Freeman x reader, Francis Freeman x you, Wade Wilson - Freeform, Wade Wilson x plus size reader, Wade Wilson x you, plus size reader, wade wilson x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 05:11:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17277689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmanuelleNtambwe1997/pseuds/EmmanuelleNtambwe1997
Summary: [Y/N] finds herself in a complicated situation with Francis and Wade





	1. Chapter 1

“Just tell me for god’s sake! you shouted frustratedly, quickly getting off the couch while Francis sighed while throwing his shirt back on. He silently cussed at himself for still being in his feelings from the amazing sex the two of you had which resulted in him running his mouth about his past.

 

“Babe, please don’t do this. I don’t want you to get caught up on my past” your boyfriend begged while his heart pounded in his chest, now wishing that he didn’t have dark past just for you. You huffed loudly and slipped back into your pair of jeans and shirt before bending down and quickly putting your shoes back on, your mind running with so many thoughts.

 

“I am going to do this” you hissed and shook your head, thick tears brimming your eyes as your heart felt heavy in your chest. “Why can’t you be honest with me? Why do you never share anything personal about yourself? you questioned, your feeling from the past few months coursing through your body. You had been trying to give your boyfriend the time and space he needed in order to open up to you but two years had passed and you still barely knew anything about Francis.

 

He had succeeded in distracting you whenever you tried to make him talk to you about his past with mind-blowing sex, but that only lasted temporarily. Your boyfriend had an uncomfortable look on his face as he knew that opening up about his past would make you hate him, something he couldn’t handle the mere thought of.

 

He bit his lip and just stood there, not really knowing what to do. He hated seeing you upset, especially when he was the reason behind it. The fact that you already had moved to the other side of the living room made his swallow hard, “Please trust me when I say that you don’t want to get caught up with my past” your boyfriend spoke, his words only making you angrier.

 

“And why his that?!” you shouted and waited for your boyfriend to answer your question, you were sick and tired of being brushed off or distracted with sex whenever you wanted to sit down with him and get to know everything about him. Francis slowly shook his head and clenched his fists, feeling frustrated and scared, he was having a mental debate to whether or not come up with a lie in order to calm you down.

 

You let out a loud huff when he still didn’t speak up, “Wow” you faked a chuckle and slowly nodded your head before walking over to the small coffee table and taking your purse and keys in your hand. “W-Where are you going?” you ignored the panic laced in Francis’s voice while you stomped your way towards the front door of your shared apartment.

 

“Getting away from you” you mumbled and were about to push down the door handle when your boyfriend rushed up to you, gently took a hold of your arm and turned you around to face him. “Don’t touch me!” you yelled while pushing him away from you, “What’s the point of being in a relationship when one person keeps the other one in the dark? It’s like I’m with a complete stranger!” your words hit Francis hard as that was the last thing he wanted to make you to feel.

 

Your boyfriend took a few deep breaths and slowly led you back to the couch before sitting next to you, his hands locked with yours. He knew that you deserved nothing but the truth,“I-I ran a private organization that that mutated people” Francis blurted, his heart dropping to the pit of his stomach while watching you snatch your hands away from his and stand up, a shocked expression resting on your face.

 

“W-What?” you muttered not knowing if your mind was messing with you about what you just had heard. You swallowed the lump that had formed itself in your throat while Francis slowly stood up and tried to get a hold of you, but you shook your head and tumbled backwards.

 

“A few days before we met, the organization fell apart due to Wade Wilson. The last volunteer of the project” your boyfriend continued, his whole body tensed as he was desperate for another reaction of yours. All he got was a few blinks of the eye while your lips were slightly parted. You felt like you had been slapped across the face, “W-Wade…My ex-boyfriend Wade…” you muttered and bit your trembling lip, thick tears brimming your eyes.

 

Francis nodded his head and then bowed, “You’re telling me that you mutated my ex-boyfriend?” your voice cracked at the end, your head was spinning and you felt like throwing up as the flashbacks of you and your ex-boyfriend replayed themselves in your head.

 

You remembered how Wade had disappeared after his diagnose, leaving you all alone and heartbroken. You thought that he had ran away and died but were surprised when he appeared at your front door seven months later, disfigured and with super abilities. Deadpool had been born and you watched your boyfriend become obsessed with fighting crimes in order to deal with the trauma he went through. That was also the reason why you had left him, Wade had lost focus on the important things in life and pushed you away.

 

To now find out that you had gotten together with the person who not only had caused the end of your five-year relationship but also the person you vowed to pay for their deeds was a big pill to swallow. “I-I “ you stuttered while you blinked the tears away.

 

“Baby” Francis whispered.

 

You lifted your hand, “No” was all your voice was able to crack before you walked back to the front door, your stomach churning as you didn’t know what to do.

 

“[Y/N], I love you. My life changed when I met you and my past is something I wish I could change, for you” Francis’s words made you clench your jaw and slowly turned around. “You ruined my happiness. You ruined the man I loved with my whole heart. You ruined me” you whispered before turning around and leaving your shared apartment, feeling ashamed and disgusted.

 

You rushed out of the building and jumped into your car, the tears finally rushing down your cheeks as you knew where you wanted to go to.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“H-Hi” you sniffled and wiped the tears off your face when Wade opened the door and greeted you with a surprised smile. “[Y/N], wow. It’s been a while” he stated the obvious and was about to crack a stupid joke but decided not to when noticing the sad vibe radiating off you. It had been three years since Wade had seen you and he still was overwhelmed by your beauty. He silently thanked the universe for answering his pleas of getting to see you again.

 

 

Wade had to stop himself from sighing in contentment from your natural scent filling his nostrils when you walked past him as he had missed you, very much. He bit his lip in order to stop himself from overwhelming you with tons of questions.

 

You took a look your once shared apartment around and noticed that the place hadn’t really changed, your pictures were still hanging on the fridge and it made your heart flutter in your chest. Wade cleared his throat while standing next to you, “I am forever grateful for having you by my side after my mutation. That’s why I didn’t take our pictures off the fridge” your ex-boyfriend rambled as his heart pounded in his chest.

 

You took a deep breath and slowly turned to him, “I did something bad Wade” your voice cracked at the end while gazing deeply into his eyes. Your ex-boyfriend frowned as he immediately began to panic, thinking that you were in danger.

 

“Is someone after you?” he frantically asked while placing his hands on your shoulders, ignoring the tingles he felt at the feeling of your soft skin. You shook your head and let out a chuckle, silently having missed being around him, even when he got anxious.

 

You parted your lips but no words came out. It’s like they were stuck in your throat while the two of you gazed deeply into each other’s eyes, so many unspoken feelings clouding them. [Y/N]…” Wade whispered while listening to his frantic heartbeat pounding in his chest. “I-I…” you whispered before cupping his face in your hands and bringing it closer to you, smashing your lips against his in a passionate kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

“[Y/N]” Wade groaned in between the slow kiss while he wrapped his strong arms around your thick waist, pulling you closer to him. You whimpered as you lost yourself in the taste of his soft lips, not really wanting to accept how much you had missed him during the past three years.

 

The two of you pulled away once the need for oxygen became too much and stared intensely into each other’s eyes while panting softly. “I-I missed you so much” you confessed and ran your hand up and down Wade’s chest while he smiled, “I missed you too” he leaned in and gave your lips a sweet peck, “So much”.

 

In that moment, Francis and the fight from earlier was forgotten, “I want you” you panted before pressing tender kisses up and down Wade’s neck, the feeling of your soft lips against his skin making him weak in the knees. “Please, take me. Right here” you begged as you were overwhelmed with a wave of arousal, your ex-boyfriend cupped your face in his hands and pressing his lips against yours, moving them slowly while leading you to the couch.

 

The sound of your lips smacking against each other along with your loud pants echoed through the room but none of you cared. You lied down on the couch and immediately began to unzip your jeans while Wade threw his shirt off and unbuttoned his pants. Two minutes later, your ex-boyfriend had his head buried in between your spread legs.

 

He was sucking on your swollen clit while staring at your face, taking mental pictures of the delicate moment. Your loud moans made Wade’s ego swell as he felt proud of not having forgotten how to rock your world. Your soft “Oh, Wade” made the hero remove his lips from where you needed him the most and kiss his way up your body, he positioned himself in between your legs. A soft whimper left your lips when the tip of his hard length brushed against your entrance.

 

Suddenly, a wave of guilt and shame rushed through your body that made you push Wade away from you and sit up on the couch. “What’s wrong?” he asked, afraid that he had done something you weren’t okay with. You swallowed hard while quickly putting your clothes back on, “We can’t do this” you panted with a heavy, aching heart.

 

Your ex-boyfriend bit his lip while silently copying your actions, trying to cope with the unbearable pain in his chest. A part of him knew that making sweet love to you was just too good to be true, but he still had put his hopes up. Tears brimmed your eyes again as you realized that you had worsened the situation.

 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Wade asked again while watching you stopping yourself from breaking down. You took a few shaky breaths and shook your head when he tried to approach you after getting dressed. “I’m so sorry” you apologized and wiped away the tears that had finally cascaded down your cheeks.

 

Your ex-boyfriend gave you a confused frown, “What have you done?” he asked, a cold shiver running down his spine while his stomach began to churn. The sound of the front door opening made you and Wade snap your head in its direction and then watched Francis enter the apartment.

 

Wade clenched his jaw while letting out puffs of air, his body trembling as he glared at your boyfriend. “Wade” Francis said and gave your ex-boyfriend a small nod, looking uncomfortable. “What the fuck are you doing here” Wade hissed before looking at you, when you bowed your head to avoid eye contact, it suddenly all made sense.

 

“You have to be fucking kidding me” Wade whispered while you slowly turned to Francis who already was staring at you. It took him a swift look of your appearance to notice what had happened moments ago as your shirt wasn’t tucked properly in your jeans. He clenched his jaw and let out a disappointed sigh.

 

“This is a mess” you muttered before looking at Wade, “I got together with the person who messed up our lives. And I’m so fucking sorry” Francis cracked his knuckles as your words put him in so much discomfort. You then turned to him and sighed, “I hate that I love you so much Francis. Despite not knowing much about you, you gave me the love and support I needed after ending thins with Wade” the room then fell silent again.

 

Wade and Francis held a glare contest while you rubbed your cheeks in anger and frustration. You didn’t really know what to do as you had never found yourself in a similar situation. You loved both men and couldn’t decide who to choose. Wade cleared his throat after two minutes of silence, having made up his mind.

 

“You did nothing wrong, [Y/N]. I assume that the fucker didn’t tell you about his past actions” you nodded at his assumption, making your ex-boyfriend let out a huff. “We can’t control who we fall in love with. I pushed you away and gave anyone the chance to sweep you off your feet. This one’s on me” Wade apologized to which you shook your head, feeling like you didn’t deserve his forgiveness.

 

You turned back to Francis who was looking around the apartment in order to avoid eye contact, “I love you. Both of you” you took a quick glance back to Wade who gave you a small smile, your words feeling like a tiny band aid to his shattered heart, “But I-I can’t be stuck in this triangle”.

 

Your words made your boyfriend give you a heartbroken frown, he knew that this day would eventually come but that didn’t decrease the gut-wrenching pain he felt in his chest. “Goodbye” your voice cracked at the end of your voice when you walked up to Francis and pressed one final kiss against his lips, savoring the delicate feeling before glancing one last time at Wade, who gave you a small smile and wave. Without a further word, you left the apartment while clenching onto your purse and keys, trying to not break down in the middle of the hallway.


End file.
